


Callum Stone's niece

by bethyxox1998



Category: The Bill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyxox1998/pseuds/bethyxox1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum stone is a 42 year old sergeant at Sun Hill police station. 26 years ago, he left his family over something his father had done - he'd raped a probationer. Now he has his dream job and an amazing girlfriend. Then tragedy strikes; his sister dies and now Callum is left raising his 15 year old niece who he didn't even know existed. Read on to find out whether Callum can connect with her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Callum Stone was a well respected Sergeant at Sun hill police station. He was firm but fair and he had a slightly soft side that he show when he around his girlfriend, PC Emma Keane. This had been a particularly difficult day; two children had been found dead in a lake and their father had been arrested. Callum thought it was disgusting, to do that to two vulnerable children and he knew that man- and he used that word loosely, would get what was coming to him in prison. The other inmates didn't like rapists, pedophiles and anyone that had hurt children for that matter. Callum was walking down the corridor greeting people as he went past until he saw Emma crying.

Callum went into the soft interview room and sat by her, "Em? What's wrong?" He said softly and rested his hand on her back. Emma sobbed harder and Callum embraced her gently, "Darlin' it's ok" he soothed and rubbed her back. Emma wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and hiccuped, "How could he kill those innocent children? How can anyone do that?" She said sobbing so hard that it looked like her body was convulsing. Callum's throat tightened and his heart raced seeing the woman that he cared about in such distress. "Hey it's ok baby. He's an evil man and he'll get what's coming to him in prison so don't worry" Callum soothed and hugged her tighter but gently at the same time. Emma responded and calmed down until she'd stopped crying. She pulled away and smiled softly as Callum wiped her tears, "Thank you Cal" she said softly and stood up whilst linking their hands together. Callum smiled, nodded and gripped her hand back in response. They walked out together arm in arm and went back to Callum's apartment to have a night in.

Callum was busy sorting out some popcorn and drinks while Emma sorted out the DVD. They both sat curled up into one another and enjoyed the movie. Emma kissed Callum on the lips gently and ran her hand through his hair, Callum smirked and gently kissed her back. They made their way up to bed and laid there in each other's arms, "Good night Em I love you" Callum whispered kissing Emma who was already asleep. Little did he know that soon his life would change forever.


	2. Callum meets Chloe

Callum woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm and groaned. Luckily he had the day off but he wasn't going to waste his day in bed. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and began to remake the bed whilst thinking about all the important things that he had to get done: the ironing, go to the bank, send the case files to Samantha Nixon and a lot more. He climbed into a hot shower and washed his hair and body thoroughly. The hot water ran over his body and relaxed him. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist while he picked out some comfortable clothes; a t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie then he began to dry his body and towel dry his hair. After he finished getting dressed, he began to style his hair and put a bit of aftershave on. He would never even dream of setting foot out of the house without his hair styled or aftershave on. His friends at the nick teased him all the time about it. He sat down and began to have breakfast which was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice. He soon made a start on the ironing and then made his way out to the bank and got what he needed to done. He was feeling very pleased with himself whilst walking back. He let himself in and sat on the sofa for an hour or so before hearing a knock on the door.

Callum stood up confused as he wasn't expecting anyone and walked to the door. He opened it and saw a social worker with a young girl who looked no more than 15 years old carrying a suitcase. "Hello Mr Callum Stone?" The social worker said. Callum nodded and let the social worker and young girl in. "What's this about?" Callum whispered. The social worker smiled sadly and put her arm around the young girl, "Callum, my name is Alicia Wilson and I'm a social worker. I'm very sorry to inform you that your sister, Yasmin died last week" her grip tightened slightly on the young girl and Callum's eyes filled with tears. He'd been close to his sister but had lost contact when he'd left home. "This is Chloe, Yasmin's daughter. In your sisters will, she wanted you to have custody" she added gently. Chloe had tears in her eyes too and looked up at her uncle fearfully, she'd never had a father or any male role model before. She didn't even know him. Callum bent down to Chloe's height seeing that she was afraid, "Hey Chloe" he said softly and turned to the social worker, "What happened to my sister?" His voice trembled and a tear fell from his eye. "We believe she was murdered" Alicia said and Chloe burst into tears and ran up the stairs, locking herself in the bathroom. Callum glared at the social worker for the way she had said it and for the way she had upset his niece. "I think you'd better leave. I can handle things from here" he said showing her out.

Callum lifted Chloe's suitcase onto the sofa before going up the stairs and standing outside the bathroom door, "Chloe? Can I come in?" Chloe unlocked the bathroom door but only opened it a tiny bit, "You don't need to be afraid" Callum said softly and smiled a little as she opened the door fully. "I don't know what to call you" Chloe whispered staying where she was in the bathroom. "You can call me Callum, Cal, Uncle Callum or Uncle Cal whatever makes you feel comfortable" he said gently reaching his hand out to the frightened child. Chloe slowly accepted and clung to his hand softly not feeling ready to hug him yet. "We need to get to know each other don't we kiddo" Callum said walking with Chloe hand in hand down the stairs.


	3. Getting to know one another

Callum sat down next to Chloe on the sofa and cleared his throat, "So where do you go to school?" He said gently trying to start up a conversation. "I go to Deansgate Comprehensive school" Chloe whispered still feeling shy. "You'd be in year 11 right?" Chloe nodded and Callum smiled, "So what are you studying?" He added. "Uhm I'm studying French, Spanish, German, History, Geography, IT, music, Drama and the core subjects" Chloe said beginning to relax a little bit. 

Callum was shocked, "Why are you studying so many things? I thought you only studied 4 main subjects" Chloe giggled at the look on his face, "Because I quite like studying and I'm fluent in Spanish and German because we lived out in Spain until I was 10 and my sister and brother lived in Germany" she went quiet. Callum trod carefully and looked at his niece, "What do you mean lived? Did they move somewhere else?" Chloe shook her head, "No, my brother died in an accident last year and my sister committed suicide 4 months ago" she whispered a tear fell down her face and Callum lent forward and wiped it away for her, "What were their names? Were they older than you?" He said softly. "Yes they were older Olivia was 21 and Tristan was 25... I miss them and I miss my mum so much" Chloe said and Callum gave her hand a squeeze, "I know you do. So do you have any best friends?" Chloe nodded, "Yeah I have 4. Phoebe, Sophie, Josh and Harry. Do you have any friends?" She asked innocently and Callum smirked slightly, "I have quite a few good friends. I'm a Sargent at Sun Hill police station so I know a lot of people. My friends are Will, Nate, Mel, Beth, Dale aka Smithy, Ben and Emma. Emma is also my girlfriend" Chloe nodded, "I have a boyfriend called Luke" she said and looked up at her uncle, "Oh did you meet him at school?" He asked and Chloe shook her head. "My boyfriend is 25..." She looked down and Callum looked at her mortified, "He's how old?! It's illegal to be in a relationship with him you're underage" he said gently. "But I love him though... And we haven't had sex yet..." She said softly. That was a lie they had but she didn't feel like telling her uncle that she had. 

After a few hours of chatting, Chloe began to warm to her uncle and was slowly beginning to trust him. Callum stood up, "What would you like for dinner?" He said and handed her a few takeaway menus to have a look at. Chloe looked through them, "Pizza please" she said whilst handing the menus back. After finding out what she wanted, he rang the pizza place up and placed the order. "Whilst we're waiting I'll show you where your room" he grinned and Chloe nodded whilst following him up the stairs and into the guest room. "Once you're settled we can decorate it and get some new duvet covers if you like" Callum said looking down at her. Chloe nodded and sat down on the bed. "Does your girlfriend live here Callum?" She asked not feeling comfortable to call him Uncle yet. "No she doesn't, she has her own flat but she comes over every Friday and Saturday" he said and heard the door bell. "Come on that'll be the pizza, let's go downstairs" he smiled at her.

Chloe managed half of the pizza whilst Callum managed a whole pizza and then sat back on the couch. Chloe was in her own little world; she missed her mum, brother and sister. She even missed her dad who ran out on her when she was 4. Callum noticed that she was in her own world, "Chloe? Are you ok?" Chloe stayed quiet for a few minutes and was scared to say anything in case she started crying, "I.. Uh miss my mum, sister and brother. I even miss my dad who ran out on me when I was 4" Chloe whispered her voice broke and she started to sob. Callum didn't know what to do; he didn't know whether to hug her or whether to let her have a minute. "I know you do. It must be so hard for you" he said gently. Chloe edged closer to Callum and put her head in his chest, Callum put his arms around her tightly and put her on his lap. Chloe clung to his shirt and didn't want to let go. Callum sensed this because he started to rock her to and fro and gently stroked her hair, "I've got you... I've got you. I'm going to look after you and keep you safe" Chloe sobbed harder and Callum gently rocked her. He looked down at her and smiled softly seeing how she was almost being cradled like a baby. Chloe whimpered softly and closed her eyes. She was tired but hesitant to fall asleep. "You can go to sleep, I'll be here don't worry" Callum said soothingly rubbing her back. She buried into his chest and fell asleep. Callum sat there and rocked her whilst she slept. He could already feel himself becoming paternal and he felt his heart break at how alone she must of felt when her mum died. About 20 minutes later, Callum picked her up and put her into bed. He tucked her in and sat with her for a little bit; he just sat there stroking her hair for what felt like ages. He checked his watch and realised it was 12:00 in the morning, he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Chloe don't worry about a thing I'll protect you" he whispered and got up pulling the door to. He went into his bedroom and got into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth and got into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
